Della Mia
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Romano junto con otros paises, entre ellos España, irán de vacaciones un fin de semana. Romano guarda un secreto, al igual que la mayoria, y está dispuesto a guardarlo...pero es cambiará después de ese viaje SPAMANO A mi veneziana onee-chan xD
1. Secretos y Planes sorpresa

**Título: Della mia (De mi)**

**Pareja: SPAMANO~ ¡aiyaa! ¡Hasta que se me ocurrió! Con algo otras parejitas -w-**

**Capítulos: 6 capítulos, si aumento o reduzco capítulos les aviso òwo**

**Música: utilizaré algunas canciones como acompañamiento, las pondré al final del capítulo **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence :I**

**Dedicado a mi Veneziana-onee-chan, Vicky**

**By Ray Helena Kirkland**

**DELLA MIA**

CAPÍTULO 1 – SECRETOS Y PLANES SORPRESA

(Domingo 11:20 AM)

Romano estaba desaparecido desde la mañana y nadie sabía nada de él, salvo; según los empleados; que había salido de la gran casa por la puerta trasera. Todos salieron a buscarlo en el jardín, en el huerto, en el invernadero...pero no había rastros de él. Y con la intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer sorpresivamente la búsqueda se dificultó todavía más. España no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala sin saber que hacer...tenía que encontrarlo... era su culpa que haya desaparecido de esa manera.

"no queda de otra que buscar adentrándonos en el bosque" –dijo Alemania.

"Si...no podría haber ido por otra parte...la casa esta rodeada por el bosque" –dijo Francia.

"¿Y-y que tan profundo es el bosque?" –preguntó Canadá.

"Veamos...por la parte trasera de la casa, a unas cuantas millas más hay un lago y por ambos costados es bosque por completo, en la parte frontera, esta el camino que lleva a la ciudad, rodeado por árboles"

"Bueno, Romano salió por la puerta trasera, de haber dado la vuelta completa a la casa para irse por el frente, alguno de los empleados lo habría visto..." –dijo Inglaterra.

"en ese caso, le habrían quedado el huerto que está en el lado derecho de la casa, el invernadero por la izquierda y los jardines en la parte trasera. Pero ya hemos buscado en ellos y no hay rastro de él" –dijo USA.

"Entonces debió adentrarse en el bosque...ya sea en una de las tres direcciones" –dijo Alemania.

"Será mejor que nos apresuremos...esta tormenta no me agrada mucho" –dijo Japón

"Si...vamos –dijo España decidido a encontrarlo- _espérame__ Romano...enseguida __iré__a__ por__ ti__"_

Mientras en algún lugar del bosque se encontraba una figura cabizbaja apoyada contra un tronco, era Romano. Estaba empapado por la copiosa lluvia, miraba el piso, estaba vestido con solo una camisa y unos pantalones, descalzo. Dio unos cuentos pasos con intención de alejarse más del lugar de donde venía, pero apenas avanzó un poco se tropezó con una raíz, y cayó de bruces... se quedó ahí tendido...no quería volver, pero quería volver...no quería verlo de nuevo...pero si quería...en la cabeza de Romano se desataba una pelea interna...y él no sabía cual parte ganaría...

"..._como __debo __hacer__ para...sacarte...de__ mi_..." –murmuró antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, confundiéndose con la lluvia, que continuaba mojándolo.

(Tres días antes, JUEVES 20:00)

(París, Aeropuerto)

"¡Ah~ por fin llegamos!" –dijo Italia eufórico mientras recogían su equipaje.

"...me duele la cabeza...no dormí bien en el avión" –dijo su hermano mayor agarrando su pesada maleta.

"¡Oh vamos anímate nii-chan! Francia-nii-chan nos invitó después de todo a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de campo" –dijo emocionado.

"Ah...Francia... –dijo algo desanimado y con algo de miedo- y por cierto ¿Quiénes más vienen?" –preguntó.

"Ve~ todos los del G-8...menos Rusia y China, porque China tenía trabajo pendiente y Rusia dijo que sino iba China no vendría, después Japón creo que invitó a Grecia y Francia-nii-chan invitó a España" –dijo emocionado a ver que iban a ser muchos y por ende iba a ser divertido. Pero cuando Romano escuchó el nombre de España se quedo tieso. Entonces Italia alcanzó a ver a los demás esperándolos –"Mira nii-chan son los demás" –le avisó con alegría.

"Q-que...no... ¡No iré!" –dijo dando media vuelta, Italia lo agarró rápidamente y lo jaló en dirección contraria.

"No hagas eso... ¡nii-chan! ¿Qué tiene de malo?" –decía el menor jalándolo.

"¡No! ¡Simplemente no!" –gritaba Romano.

"¡nii-chan!"

"¿qué sucede? Italia" –se escuchó la voz de Alemania, y en efecto; ahí estaba el alemán mirando con algo de confusión la escena.

"¡Alemania! –Italia dejó a su hermano, que cayó al piso al no estar el otro agarrándolo, Italia abrazó efusivamente al alemán- ¡Alemania! ¡Te extrañé!"

"Pero si nos vimos anteayer" –dijo Alemania.

"si pero fue mucho tiempo igual" –dijo sin soltarlo.

"bien, bien... ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó mirando al mayor en el piso.

"Es que nii-chan súbitamente dijo que no quiere venir" –dijo Italia.

"¡No molestes! –dijo Romano parándose.

"¿Y por qué no quieres venir?" –preguntó Alemania.

"¡t-tu no te metas! ¡Macho patatas!" –dijo enojándose.

"No tienes porque enojarte..." –dijo Alemania manteniendo la calma.

"¿qué sucede?" –preguntó Japón acercándose.

"¡Japón!" –exclamó Italia.

"buenas noches ¿Cómo has estado Italia-kun?" –preguntó cortésmente.

"¡bien! Ve~ Muy emocionado" –dijo alegremente.

"si, esperemos que la pasemos bien todos" –dijo el japonés.

"¿Ya están todos?"

"Así es, estábamos esperándolos para irnos ya" –dijo Alemania algo molesto.

"Ve~ lo siento... ¡Vamos nii-chan!" –dijo volviéndolo a jalar.

"¡Q-que no!" –replicó el otro jalando en dirección contraria.

"¡Apresúrense de una vez!" –gritó el alemán, asustando a ambos. Los dos hermanos siguieron a Alemania y a Japón, hacia donde los demás los esperaban. Italia contento y sonriendo, en cambio Romano nervioso y molesto.

"Ya era hora" –dijo Inglaterra con los brazos cruzados.

"Italia-chan, Romano por fin llegaron" –dijo Francia al lado del inglés.

"¡Lo sentimos ve~! Ya podemos ir ve~" –dijo Italia con una sonrisa.

"_N-no __está..._" –pensó Romano al no ver la presencia del español, pero...

"¡Ya llegaron!" –dijo la efusiva voz de España, que venía junto a Grecia, que habían ido a dar un paseo.

"Si ve~ ¡Hola a todos!" –les saludo con alegría el italiano.

"Ita-chan siempre tan lindo como siempre" –le dijo España.

"Ugh...idiota..." –murmuró Romano.

"¡Romano! –dijo España acercándose a saludarlo, alegre de verlo. Romano desvió la mirada al piso con un ligero sonrojo.

"Ah...hola..." –apenas saludó. España notó que algo extraño tenía el sureño.

"¿Estás...enfermo?" –preguntó algo preocupado.

"N-no, estoy bien" –respondió con sequedad.

"_Ah...solo__ está__ de__ mal__ humor...seguro __es __por __el __viaje__"_ –pensó conociéndolo bien.

"bueno ya que estamos todos...vamos. América y Canadá nos están esperando en los autos" –dijo Francia.

"si vamos, nuestro equipaje ya está allá" –dijo Alemania cargando la maleta de Italia.

"Grazzie" –le dijo Italia caminando a su lado. Romano sintió algo de envidia y luego sacudió la cabeza retractándose. Miró como se dirigían en parejas, Grecia con Japón, y Francia con Inglaterra. España se acercó a él.

"¿Te ayudo?" –se ofreció con una sonrisa. Romano lo consideró unos instantes, pero de inmediato lo reconsideró.

"N-no estoy bien" –dijo arrastrando su maleta caminando a paso veloz, dejando atrás al confundido España, que recordó el mal humor de Romano y sonrió, para ir tras él.

Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde encontraron a los dos hermanos, América y Canadá, al lado de dos autos, uno era un auto lujoso pero algo pequeño, mientras el otro era un gran jeep. Cuando los hermanos vieron a los demás, dejaron de hablar bruscamente, seguramente hablaban de algo secreto.

"disculpen la tardanza" –dijo Francia, al lado de Inglaterra que comenzaba a calentarse las manos con su aliento, Francia se apegó más a él, para 'darle calor'. Lo cual molestó de cierta forma al americano.

"N-no, esta bien. Hola" –dijo Canadá saludando a los hermanos.

"¿ya vamos?" –preguntó impaciente el americano sin siquiera saludar a los recién llegados.

"¡si, si!" –dijo Italia emocionado.

"Pongamos su equipaje en el maletero" –le dijo Canadá a América.

"bien..." –dijo dirigiéndose a la parte trasera el jeep, y abriendo el gran maletero; Alemania le alcanzó la maleta de Italia y le ayudó a Romano a subir la suya, al ver que el otro no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

"g-gracias" –balbuceó.

"no hay de que... ¿te encuentras bien?" –la pregunta del alemán le cayó como balde frío a Romano, y no paso por alto de España.

"S-si..." –dijo algo nervioso.

"bueno...entonces...mmm...en mi auto podría llevar a tres personas, una a mi lado y a dos atrás" –dijo Francia mirando su coche lujoso.

"bien, en el mío entrarán los demás" –dijo América alardeando.

"De acuerdo... ¿Quiénes vienen conmigo?" –preguntó el francés. Su mirada se posó dos segundos en Inglaterra que comenzaba a congelarse, y luego miró a Canadá. Japón se dio cuenta de ello y observo a su alrededor, para analizar la situación. Era por seguro que Italia querría ir con Alemania, y por como España miraba a Romano también quería ir a su lado. A demás de que él quería ir con Grecia.

"Propongo que en el auto de Francia vayamos Canadá-san, Grecia-san y yo, y el resto en el jeep de América-san" –dijo calculadamente.

"¡Yes! ¡Estoy de acuerdo!" –exclamó América.

"si, esta bien..." –dijo Canadá algo nervioso.

"yo quiero ir con Japón" –dijo lentamente Grecia.

"¡ve~ iré con Alemania!" –dijo Italia.

"Me parece bien" –dijo Alemania.

"o-oigan..." –iba a replicar Romano.

"concuerdo" –dijo España.

"como sea...me estoy congelando, ya entremos" –reclamó Inglaterra. Con todos ya de acuerdo, Romano no pudo contradecir nada.

"_Bien...a__ ver __como __le __hago __para __ir __en__ el __asiento __del __copiloto __al __lado __del __tonto __ese __de __América_" –pensó, pero América ya le estaba abriendo la puerta el copiloto a Inglaterra, para que entrara de una vez.

"G-gracias" –dijo el inglés al ver la extraña amabilidad del americano.

"_¡No!__"_ –pensó devastado.

"nosotros iremos atrás" –dijo Japón entrando a la parte de atrás junto con Grecia.

"Esta bien... entonces Canadá...me harás compañía en el viaje" –dijo Francia mirando al canadiense.

"Ah...si..." –solo dijo metiéndose en el auto.

"Ve~ que bien" –dijo Italia entrando primero a la parte de atrás, seguido de Alemania, que se sentó a su lado, después entró España y al final Romano, que dudo unos instantes antes de subir...le tocaba sentarse a lado de la ventana y del otro lado...España...lo cual le causo un nudo en el estómago, pero al final subió y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Procuró no ver a su derecha, respirar hondo, y clavó los ojos fuera de la ventana. El jeep no resultó ser tan espacioso como pensaban, puesto que los cuatro atrás estaban algo apretados, no mucho; pero lo suficiente para que Italia se apoyara en Alemania para no sentirse muy incómodo, lo cual puso al alemán un poco nervioso. España no pudo evitar apegarse un poco al sureño, que de los nervios comenzó a acalorarse y abrió un poco la ventana.

"¿Romano...en serio estás bien?" –le preguntó España al ver su extraña actitud.

"Y-ya te dije que si...idiota" –dijo malhumorado.

El primero en salir fue Francia, él tenía que mostrar el camino, y América debía seguirlo, lo cual no le agradaba mucho. Primero pasarían por la ciudad, y luego saldrían hacia los bosques, y de ahí cruzarlos hasta llegar a la casa de campo.

"¿Cuánto durará el viaje?" –preguntó Inglaterra.

"Francia dijo que como es de noche, hay que tener cuidado al menos en el bosque y con el tráfico... Serán unas tres horas máximo...aunque podría hacerlo en menos tiempo...pero no conozco el camino" –dijo América conduciendo detrás del auto lujoso con molestia.

"nos quieres matar ¿o qué?" –le dijo Inglaterra.

"_¡Tres __horas!__No __soportaré __tres__ horas __en __está __situación__" –_pensó alborotadamente Romano, en seguida volvió a respirar hondo pegado a la ventana.

Primero pasaron por las bellas calles de París. Iluminadas, llenas de vitalidad y lujos. Por la ventana vio edificios lujosos, y también edificios antiguos. Las calles llenas de personas, y tiendas, una vista nada mal. Se centró en la vista y olvido por unos instantes donde estaba y con quienes estaba.

Por otra parte en el auto de Francia, habían puesto la radio, Grecia se asomaba por la ventana al igual que Japón.

"Los meteorólogos han anunciado que habrán fuertes tormentas por París y sus alrededores este fin de semana, aunque aun no es del todo seguro, dependerá de..." –decían en la radio.

"Mmm...Vienen lluvias eh...espero que no llueva a donde vamos" –dijo Francia cambiando de estación de radio.

"Esperemos un buen clima" –dijo Japón.

"S-seguramente lloverá aquí, pero no allá..." –dijo Canadá tratando de subir el animo.

"si seguramente" –concordó Francia. Canadá lo miró, lo más disimuladamente posible, se veía concentrado mientras conducía, con la vista al frente, atento. No recodaba haberlo visto así antes. Francia sintió los ojos de su acompañante clavados en él y sonrió sin apartar la mirada de la calle.

"Miren..." –dijo Grecia mirando por la ventana.

"Ah...tan bella como siempre" –dijo Francia mirando la Torre Eiffel. Toda iluminada y esplendorosa. Francia aprovechó el tráfico para apreciarla, y mirar a Canadá que tenia ambos ojos en la gran estructura con asombro. Sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la calle.

"Es increíble..." –dijo Japón sacando una fugaz foto con su cámara.

"No sabía...que era tan grande...y linda..." –dijo Grecia.

"Ya la había visto antes, pero no de noche" –dijo Japón tomando otra foto.

"Japón...te gusta tomar fotos... ¿verdad?"

"Ah se dio cuenta...bueno si..." –dijo algo apenado.

"Es una de las cosas que...me gustan de Japón" –dijo sin titubear.

"A-ah...e-eh...g-gracias..." –dijo Japón algo sonrojado y nervioso.

"Mm..." –Francia escuchó y sonrió al igual que Canadá. Entonces el francés decidió añadir un dato interesante, que según él, iba con la situación.

"¿Sabían que es muy común, ver de noche al pié de la Torre a parejas comprometiéndose?" –dijo como si nada.

"¡¿E-en serio?" –exclamó el japonés.

"si, es bastante común" –dijo el francés, lanzando una fugaz mirada a su acompañante que miro por la ventana nervioso. Después miró por el espejo a los dos de atrás; Japón miraba la Torre con algo de desconcierto, y Grecia tenía ambos ojos en él.

Mientras en el otro auto, América conducía despreocupadamente comiendo hamburguesas y mirando a veces por la ventana. Lo cual comenzó a incomodar a Inglaterra.

"Oye...podrías poner más atención mientras conduces ¿no?"

"Pero si estoy prestando atención, a demás me estoy muriendo de hambre" –dijo devorando otra hamburguesa.

"Creo que debería haber ido con Francia" –balbuceó el inglés.

"_Ya __somos __dos..._" –pensó Romano que había llegado a escuchar al otro y ya había logrado calmarse mirando por la ventana, y distrayéndose con cualquier cosa por ahí.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?" –replicó América con repentina rabia, asustando a los dos.

"N-nada... –dijo el inglés mirando por la ventana, pero América no dejo de mirarlo sospechosamente, poniendo nervioso al pobre Inglaterra- ...o-oye...pon atención"

"¡Hm!" –América molesto dejó de mirarlo para clavar la vista al frente.

"¿T-te enojaste?" –preguntó el inglés...no hubo respuesta.

"Jejeje...que graciosos" –murmuró España al ver semejante escena.

"Yo diría tontos" –dijo Romano.

"no digas eso Romano" –le dijo España.

"Pero es la verdad" –le replicó de vuelta.

"Solo se gustan" –murmuró con una sonrisa.

"¡¿EH?" –Romano dejo de murmurar y subió el tono de voz.

"¿sucede algo nii-chan?" –preguntó Italia.

"N-nada Venez... ¿AH?" –Romano se quedo shokeado con la pose en que estaban esos dos. Italia estaba felizmente abrazando a Alemania y un poco más y se sentaba en sus piernas, el alemán estaba algo sonrojado y trataba de no pensar en ello. España miró a los dos y sonrió divertido- "Ustedes...que...por... ¿Por qué están...?" –balbuceó.

"Oh vamos Romano no tiene nada de malo...igual se gustan" –dijo con tranquilidad el español, dejando más sorprendido al sureño.

"¿qué dijiste España-nii-chan?" –preguntó Italia curioso de saber que le había dicho a su hermano para dejarlo tan conmocionado.

"Le decía a Romano que ustedes se gustan" –dijo como si nada dejando a Romano doblemente sorprendido por lo directo que fue.

"¡¿E-EH!" –exclamó Alemania.

"Ve~ ¡Es cierto!" –dijo Italia.

"¡Oye Italia!" –replicó Alemania.

"Pero es la verdad... ¿O me odias?" –y de ahí a la discusión de siempre...

"Oye ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" –le preguntó Romano.

"Es fácil...uno puede darse cuenta de que dos personas se gustan, por como actúan frente a diferentes situaciones y por como actúan cuando están juntas" –explicó España.

"Mm... –Romano vio a su hermano que había logrado hacerle decir a Alemania que lo quería, y sonreía feliz abrazándose a él, mientras el otro estaba algo rojo y con una expresión incómoda- pero si a él le desagrada la situación" –dijo Romano.

"Ah –España miró a Alemania- no es que le desagrade, solo está avergonzado...es fácil darse cuenta" –dijo el español con tranquilidad.

"Ah..."

"¡La Torre Eiffel! –exclamó Italia- que linda se ve..."

"Es cierto...se ve sorprendente de noche" –dijo Alemania.

"¿Huh?... ¡whoa!" –América también se sorprendió al verla tan iluminada y llamativa.

"Ah...si se ve mejor de noche" –concordó Inglaterra.

"Al menos de noche, es una de las atracciones más conocidas por las parejas" –dijo España.

"¿Parejas?" –preguntó América que escuchó lo que el otro había dicho.

"Si, al menos de noche...casi todos ofrecen matrimonio a los pies de la Torre cuando esta así de iluminada" –comentó España. El comentario cayó como bomba a todos los del auto, Italia se miró sorprendido la estructura y Alemania lo miró con un ligero sonrojo. Inglaterra se quedo callado pero el comentario lo había puesto algo nervioso, América casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa que comía y no pudo evitar mirar a Inglaterra.

"¿Q-que-e?" –preguntó Inglaterra al sentir como lo miraba América.

"¡Nothing!" –exclamó poniendo atención a la calle con un sonrojo.

"¿Ves?" –dijo España a Romano señalando a los dos. Romano se había quedado congelado ante el comentario de España.

"Ah...si..." –Romano pareció sufrir nauseas o algo así, se tapó la boca con su mano y volteó a mirar por la ventana para que España no lo viera.

"¿Romano?...acaso... dime la verdad... ¿Estás enfermo o algo? –preguntó el español al ver el súbito cambio- _creí__que__solo__estaba__de__mal__humor_"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, nii-chan últimamente no has estado durmiendo bien, y tienes mareos, perdida de apetito..." –comenzó a decir el italiano.

"¿Eh?...eso es cierto" –preguntó el español mirando al sureño que intentaba hacer pasar las malditas nauseas.

"_tonto__ hermano...tenías __que__ abrir __tu __boca_" –pensaba enojado.

"¡Romano!" –España lo agarró por los hombros obligándolo a mirarle. Romano sufrió un colapso nervioso al tener a España tan cerca, y todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

"Mmm... es gracioso –dijo Italia- si te pones a pensarlo, pareciera como si nii-chan estuviera embarazado" –rió Italia. Ese pequeño y 'gracioso' comentario, dejo tiesos a ambos, Romano y España. España por su parte, claramente se sonrojó y miró a Romano confundido. El sureño por otra parte; se quedo tieso, y después de unos segundos, se alteró e intento saltar encima de su hermano para golpearlo.

"¡¿PERO QUE DICES IDIOTA?"

"¡Ahhh! ¡No me golpees!" –exclamó Italia tratando de esconderse con Alemania.

"¿Qué pasa ahí atrás?" –preguntó América.

"¡YA VER...!" –Romano se mareó y España lo sostuvo cuando casi se desploma.

"¡Romano!"

"¡Nii-chan!"

"¿Q-qué le paso?" –preguntó Inglaterra dándose la vuelta.

"Estoy bien así que...no griten..." –dijo Romano, la cabeza volvía a dolerle.

"Ha que llevarte a un doctor..."

"¡N-no!...estoy bien...con unas pastillas bastará"

"América, no crees que podamos detenernos en una farmacia o algo, Romano no se siente bien" –avisó España preocupado.

"Eh...ah...bien... ¿Inglaterra podrías llamar a Francia?"

"Bien"

"_Beep-beep-beep_" –el celular del francés se encontraba en su bolsillo.

"Eh...mmm... ¿Canadá?"

"¿si?"

"¿Podrías sacar mi celular y contestar?"

"Ah...está bien" –Canadá se acercó con algo de nerviosismo a él, y con cuidado metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el celular, y contesto- "¿h-hello?"

"_Ah...__¿Canadá?__"_

"Inglaterra-san ¿Qué sucedió?"

"_Oigan__ creen __que __podamos __detenernos__ en __una __farmacia,__ Romano __no __se __siente __bien, __así __que __dile __a __Francia __por__favor__"_

"¿Eh? Esta bien"

"_Nos vemos entonces"_

"Si...bye, al parecer Romano no se siente bien, y dicen si podemos detenernos por una farmacia" –aviso Canadá devolviendo el celular al bolsillo de Francia.

"Ou espero no sea nada grave, bien..." –dieron algunas vueltas por las calles y encontraron una farmacia, y se estacionaron al frente. Los que se encontraban en el auto de Francia bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el jeep de América para ver a Romano.

"Menos mal no es muy grave" –dijo Japón aliviado.

"Si, al parecer es un poco de mareo...probablemente por no haber dormido bien" –dijo Inglaterra.

"Mmm...creo que ya se que le hará bien" –dijo Canadá.

"Entonces podrías ir a la farmacia a comprarlo" –le pidió Canadá.

"Iré contigo" –dijo Inglaterra.

"Nosotros también" –dijo Japón acompañado de Grecia.

"Entonces nosotros vamos a ese minisuper" –dijo Francia señalando un minisuper que había en la otra esquina.

"¡Yo también voy! Ojalá hayan hamburguesas" –dijo América.

"Alemania vayamos también" –dijo Italia saliendo por la puerta del otro extremo para no molestar a Romano.

"E-esta bien"

"A ver si compramos pizza o pasta ve~" –dijo contento.

"Ah...aunque no creo que hayan..." –murmuró Alemania.

"no te preocupes nii-chan, de seguro te pones mejor –dijo el italiano tratando de subirle los ánimos- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"...tomate..." –murmuró Romano.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos!" –dijo emocionado.

"No te angusties Romano, de seguro te pones mejor...tal vez dormir en el viaje te hará bien" –dijo Francia.

"si seguramente eso lo pondrá mejor" –dijo Japón.

"Si...gracias..._ahora __váyanse...no __me __gusta __ser __el __centro __de __atención__"_

"Yo me quedaré con él en el auto" –dijo España.

"... _¿EH?__"_

"bien entonces, nos vemos aquí en...10 minutos...cuida bien de él" –dijo Francia, y todos se fueron, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo. Romano se tranquilizó poco a poco, el mareo se le pasó lentamente y logró recuperarse casi por completo, solo que después de haberse agitado por le comentario hilarante de su hermano, estaba algo agotado. España también se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que el otro se ponía mejor.

"¿qué tal las nauseas?" –le preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio.

"Mn... ya se pasaron" –dijo el otro con voz calmada.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si...ya estoy bien... No tenías que avisarle a todos...idiota...fue vergonzoso maldición" –dijo con algo de molestia.

"lo siento –dijo España con una sonrisa algo apenada- es que me preocupaste" –dijo con toda sinceridad.

"..._ugh_...no es para tanto..." –dijo fingiendo molestia cuando ese comentario le había producido una sensación cálida y agradable.

"No es cierto...pero menos mal se está pasando, mañana seguro te sentirás mejor...ahora aprovecha el viaje para descanar un poco"

"Si...si consigo dormir...en el avión no pude" –dijo sin entender como no habría podido conciliar el suelo en un cómodo asiento reclinable acolchonado de primera clase.

"Estoy seguro, te empezaran a dar ganas de dormir cuando dejemos la ciudad, ya que en el bosque no hay mucho que mirar por la ventana"

"si...puede ser" –dijo considerando la posibilidad.

"Ah...y...Romano" –comenzó a decir con una sonrisa.

"Uh... ¿Qué cosa?" –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Me alegra de que estemos juntos en este viaje"

"Ah...e...si...a mi también" –solo dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de España para que no vea el sonrojo...un momento... ¿Romano estaba apoyado en España? Y para aumentar ¡¿España estaba abrazando a Romano?... cuando el sureño se percató de ello, solo pudo separarse para mirar a España con una cara de completa sorpresa, confundiendo al español.

"¿R-romano?" –preguntó España. Los dos se miraban fijamente y...

_Toc-toc-toc..._alguien toco la ventana de la puerta. Los dos no se movieron a la primera continuaron mirándose, como si no hubieran escuchado nada. Tocaron de nuevo.

"¿España-san?" –se oyó la voz de Canadá.

"A... ¡Ah! Lo siento" –España se estiró sin dejar de abrazar a Romano para abrirles la puerta, ahí estaban los 4 que habían ido a la farmacia. Canadá cargaba una pequeña bolsa de papel. Sacó unas pastillas y se las entregó a España, puesto que Romano se veía tan cómodo y a gusto en los brazos de España, que parecía no querer moverse. La verdad es que...si era eso...estaba a gusto así...pero no lo admitiría, más bien demostraría que no quería moverse por flojera.

"Son para los dolores de cabeza y estas... –dijo sacando otras pastillas- son para los mareos –dijo con un ligero sonrojo, esas eran pastillas que generalmente recetaban a las embarazadas o eso había dicho el dueño de la farmacia, pero mejor no dar aquel dato- son muy efectivas"

"Después de todo son para..." –iba a decir Grecia, pero Japón le ganó.

"T-tómese una de cada una y se pondrá mejor, y asegúrese de descansar en el trayecto" –dijo nerviosos de que Grecia intentará reiterar lo que iba a decir.

"bien...gracias" –balbuceó Romano.

"¡Muchas gracias muchachos!" –exclamó alegre el español.

"¿América y el resto?" –preguntó Inglaterra.

"Eh...no han llegado" –dijo España.

"Esos tontos...iré a traerlos, de paso algo para beber y puedas tomarlas" –dijo Inglaterra.

"si gracias" –dijo España, como Romano no era bueno dando las gracias, mejor lo hacia España.

Justo cuando Inglaterra entraba, salieron Alemania e Italia con algunas bolsas con comida. Le dijeron que los otros dos estaban aun adentro comprando.

"¿Y cuantas piensas comprar?" –le preguntó Francia a América al ver como agarraba cuantas bolsas de comida chatarra podía cargar.

"No hay hamburguesas –dijo haciendo un puchero- así que no me queda otra más que esto" –dijo por fin dejando de agarrar bolsas.

"Aja..."

"Ahora iré por unas gaseosas" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"bien, nos vemos en la caja entonces; iré por el pasillo de alimentos naturales..." –dijo Francia dándose la vuelta. América se dirigió hacia el sector de bebidas, en el camino se topó accidentalmente con una feliz pareja, la chica veía con una enorme sonrisa el anillo que llebava puesto y su novio sonreia al ver verla tan feliz. América sintió como si sus ánimos se rompieran. Llegó al sector y mientras escogía en el mostrador, recordó lo que había dicho España.

"...ofrecer matrimonio..." –se le escapó.

"¿Uh?" –cuando América se dio al vuelta, Inglaterra estaba ahí mirándolo alzando una ceja, le había escuchado. América se puso rojo en un instante y tieso.

"Ingl..."

"Tu...piensas acaso... ¿casarte?" –preguntó el inglés.

"Q-que...no...¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó molesto.

"Vine a avisarles que se apuraran, y a comprar una bebida caliente, para que Romano tomara sus pastillas" –dijo molesto por su pregunta, es que no lo quería ahí o que. Le pidió de mala gana a la empleada del mostrador una bebida caliente, y le explicó que era para tomar unas pastillas, la encargada le dio entonces un té caliente, y después le entregó una ficha para pagar en caja. Inglaterra se adelantó dejando a América mientras pedía su gaseosa...y algo más.

Después se encontraron en la caja con Francia, y pagaron todo. Francia había comprado dos empanadas calientes y le ofreció una a Inglaterra recordando que le había estado haciendo frío. América gruñó y los siguió de mala gana.

Se reunieron en e jeep de América, Inglaterra le dio el té caliente a Romano que se tomó las pastillas rápidamente y comenzó a tomar su té para así comer la pizza calentada que su hermano le había traído del minisuper. Cada uno volvió al auto en el que iba, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Romano estaba mucho mejor que antes.

Francia, antes de volver a conducir le dio la otra empanada caliente a Canadá como premio, por haber sido un 'buen chico' y haber comprado las pastillas de Romano. Canadá se ruborizó y la aceptó balbuceando un 'gracias'. Japón y Grecia comenzaron a charlar sobre gatos, Japón le preguntaba diferentes consejos para su gato, y como Grecia tenía muchos...pero Grecia le dijo con toda tranquilidad que solo les dejaba comida y a su libertad y así estaban bien, para la gran sorpresa del japonés.

América esperó a que Francia partiera, y antes de encender el motor le pasó a Inglaterra un té caliente similar al de Romano. Inglaterra lo miró confundido.

"Tómalo" –dijo América

"...Uh..."

"Te hace frío ¿no?...tómalo" –dijo de mala gana, Inglaterra de ruborizó un poco y lo acepto agradeciéndole. América comenzó a conducir, de mejor humor y con una sonrisa. Inglaterra comenzó a tomar su té con una ligera sonrisa, calentándose. Una vez Romano terminó su té, se sintió mejor, pero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta comer su trozo de pizza.

"Ah...oye Inglaterra" –dijo de mala gana.

"¿Uh?"

"Gracias por el té" –dijo antes de comenzar a devorar el pedazo de pizza.

"Ah de nada..."

Después de haber tomado las pastillas, y haber comido y bebido algo; Romano se sintió mejor, pero aun estaba algo cansado, tal vez si era hora de echarle una siesta... pero... España ya no lo estaba abrazando como antes, se habían separado para poder comer cada uno sin incomodarse. Y ahora España hablaba con Italia y Alemania acerca de la comida, ya no podría dormirse en los brazos de España como habría querido. Algo desilusionado, y con ninguna intención de demostrarlo, se apoyó contra la ventana para así poder apreciar el poco paisaje citadino que quedaba antes de entrar a los bosques. No volvieron a hablar, el resto del camino por la ciudad Romano no dirigió ni una mirada a sus acompañantes, era como si estuviera solo. Entonces se hizo evidente de que se acercaban al bosque, pasaron por menos casas y los árboles altos y oscuros comenzaron a abundar. Romano atisbó las últimas luces de la ciudad cuando pasaron por una curva desde la cual pudo ver una gran panorámica de la ciudad, y luego se adentraron al profundo y oscuro bosque.

América decidió poner la radio y busca una estación de música. Encontró un por donde justo pasaban una canción que le gustaba. Comenzó con unos violines y luego comenzó una canción no muy movida y agradable. (1)

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Romano pensó que sería mejor apoyarse contra el asiento y esperara a que conciliara el sueño, sino mañana estaría andando como sonámbulo. Pero cuando se apoyó contra el espaldar, había un ligero bulto, era el brazo de España, que lo había estado esperando. Antes de que Romano pudiera decir o replicar algo, España lo atrajo hacia el con delicadeza, como si Romano fuera de porcelana o algo muy delicado, y los envolvió en sus brazos para que pudiera dormir apoyándose en él. Romano estaba tan sorprendido que se quedo tieso sin poder decir nada.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

Romano trataba de recordar como articular algo, pero España lo callo con un ligero susurró.

"Solo intenta dormir..." –dijo con dulzura y acariciándole la cabeza con cariño. Romano estaba realmente tan conmocionado por esa muestra de afecto que se quedo quieto, y por unos instantes...le pareció que estaba a pelos de soltar aquello que guardaba, aquel secreto que escondía con tanto ahínco. Romano guardaba un secreto que para él, era de suma importancia esconderlo, sin importar qué. Un secreto en lo referente a lo que sentía hacia esa persona a la que se sentía tan atraído, tan apegado... esa persona que lo trataba con tanto cariño; como si el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Para guardarlo tenía que recurrir a tantas mentiras, engaños, ser insincero, ocultar sus sentimientos con otros diferentes, actuar distante o agresivo...todo contad de ocultarlo, pero Romano ya comenzaba a hartarse de eso...y no solo él...todos los que iban a ese viaje tenían un secreto que ocultaban, y ya estaban harto de mantenerlo oculto. Algunos estaban dispuestos, como él, a llevarlo a la tumba, pero otros más valientes, estaban decididos a deshacerse y revelarlo a es apersona especial...y habían planeado como hacerlo. Tenía preparado un plan sorpresa dispuesto a cumplirlo.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away..._

Romano se tragó lo que estaba apunto de soltar y se limitó a abrazarse a España para poder dormirse. Apoyó su cuerpo contra él, y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, y cerró los ojos, a gusto en los brazos se España, y este otro apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Romano y lo estrechó para que nada lo agitara y pudiera dormir con tranquilidad.

_All my secrets away..._

Las últimas notas de la canción fueron lo último que Romano escuchó antes de caer dormido, con la clara idea de que no revelaría ese secreto...no lo haría para no salir lastimado...solo disfrutaría de esos momentos que pasaría junto a esa persona...nada más...

Mientras todos ignoraban lo que se avecinaba, ignoraban que sus secretos saldrían a flote ese fin de semana. Todos ignoraban como cambiaría sus vidas ese simple viaje de tres días...

Continuará...

(1) 'Secrets' – OneRepublic :3

**Notas de la Autora: **

**Nass~ vuelvo con un tercer fic de Hetalia o3o**

**Yeah! Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por una idea para un Spamano y nunca venia...y finalmente vino! Como muchas otras más ideas xD Espero les haya gustado ;D **

**En este solo usé una canción, pero en los otros cap usaré más. Como ven solo usaré fragmentos para darle un toquecito al momento -3- El fic en sí vino gracias a una canción que escuché por ahí de casualidad, y que increíblemente me gusto (puesto que ese tipo de música no es muy de mi agrado que digamos) la escuché unas miles de veces y la idea vino~ En agradecimiento la puse de título al fic, pero en italiano...no se muy bien porque n_nU**

**Que puedo decir...será un fic con situaciones graciosas, románticas y los clásicos malentendidos... (muajajaja) habrá algo de drama y sufrimiento...**

**Bueno! He de decir que estoy contenta, la publicó a tiempo por fin, sin retrasos =D**

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un review comentando que tal les pareció.**

**Nos vemos! Debo ir a dormir...esta vez me quede hasta tarde para acabarlo w todo por el Spamano! Y por mi onee-chan veneziana 3**

**Adieu!**

**Ray H. Kirkland.**


	2. Pesadilla y Acercamientos

**Título: Della Mia**

**Pareja: SPAMANO! =D + otras parejitas~**

**Capítulos: cambio de planes creo que tomará más tiempo! D=**

**Música: en este cap solo utilizaré fragmentos de: Cider sky-'Northern Lights', **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece :I**

**Dedicado a mi Veneziana-onee-chan, Vicky**

**By Ray Helena Kirkland**

**DELLA MIA**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Pesadilla y Acercamientos  
><strong>

Probablemente llegaron a la casa de campo casi a medianoche, la mayoría se había quedado dormida en el trayecto por el bosque. Al principio aparecían algunos autos, pero llegaron a un momento en que los únicos en la sinuosa carretera eran los dos autos en los que iban. Romano no se despertó ni una sola vez, se quedo dormido felizmente en los brazos de España, que después de unos instantes también se quedo dormido abrazándolo. Italia siguió a su hermano de inmediato y se durmió abrazando a Alemania y este se mantuvo despierto todo el trayecto, cabeceando algunas veces. En cuanto a América también resistió el viaje a lo largo del bosque, pero Inglaterra se había quedado dormido a la mitad el trayecto; lo cual le permitió al americano observarlo sin que el otro lo pillase, América miró repetidas veces la dulce cara del inglés mientras dormía, que le sacaba su mejor sonrisa. En el otro auto, Canadá había resistido el viaje inexplicablemente, no había cabeceando ni una sola vez, miraba la carretera y los árboles oscuros, Francia le preguntó muchas veces si no estaba cansado, pero el otro le decía que estaba bien. Japón se quedo dormido con Grecia dormido apoyado en su hombro.

Después de una eternidad de carretera y árboles, finalmente Francia salió de la carretera para entrar por un camino que se adentraba entre los árboles, en una media hora avistaron las luces de la casa de campo, llegaron y se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, pintada de color marfil y tejas grises, iluminada tanto por fuera y por dentro, en el porche de la casa los esperaban 4 personas vestidas elegantemente, 2 hombres vestidos con trajes negros y 2 mujeres vestidas con elegantes trajes de criadas (maids xD). Francia fue el primero en bajar de su auto y saludo a los 4, que le devolvieron el saludo con una reverencia. El siguiente en bajar fue Canadá que saludo con timidez y recibió un saludo muy similar. Luego América alto del jeep y saludo alegremente a los 4, que le saludaron igualmente con cortesía.

"al parecer todos los demás quedaron dormidos" –dijo Francia.

"no, Alemania está despierto, pero no puede salir sin despertar a Italia" –dijo América estirándose después del largo viaje.

"Pues tendrán que despertarlo de todas formas para entrar a la casa" –dijo Francia.

"Señor, las habitaciones están listas como usted ordenó" –dijo el más alto de los 4.

"Que bien, te lo agradezco Sebastian"–dijo Francia.

"Es un placer"

"Ahora, tu y Eric podrían meter a dentro el equipaje, nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a todos adentro, Henrietta y Louise, podrían preparar las camas, estamos exhaustos después del viaje" –ordenó, pero sin parecer que lo hacia, los dos se dirigieron hacia los autos, y las dos entraron a la casa.

"increíble..." –murmuró Canadá.

"yo igual quisiera tener empleados así" –dijo América.

"bien, Canadá podrías despertar a los de atrás" –dijo refiriéndose a Japón y Grecia.

"yo despertaré a Inglaterra y al resto" –dijo América dirigiéndose al jeep. Abrió la puerta del copiloto donde estaba Inglaterra, lo sacudió con suma delicadeza por primera vez en su vida, pero cuando el otro no dio señales de querer despertar, lo sacudió ya con más fuerza, haciendo que por fin comenzara a abrir los ojos con pesadez.

"Q-que..." –dijo bostezando.

"Ya llegamos –le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a bajar –Alemania despierta al resto please" –le pidió mientras Inglaterra bajaba tambaleándose y apoyándose en América.

"Italia...Italia...despierta ya llegamos..." –dijo Alemania sacudiendo al italiano.

"...pasta..." –susurró sin despertar. Tendría que cargarlo, una vez que tomaba su siesta no despertaba. Sacudió a España para que despertara, el español que estaba algo inquieto despertó rápidamente, tal vez de un mal sueño, estrechó a Romano y miró a Alemania algo asustado.

"¿Q-que paso?" –preguntó.

"Eh...ya llegamos...es mejor bajar del jeep" –dijo Alemania algo confundido.

"Ah...esta bien" –dijo aliviado. Alemania abrió la puerta de su lado, bajó del jeep dejando a Italia y después lo cargó en su espalda, el italiano continuó durmiendo sin despertarse. España abrazó a Romano y lo sostuvo como si fuera una princesa, y bajó del auto con cuidado de no despertarlo. Japón había logrado despertar pero le costaba mantenerse en pié y para no caerse se apoyaba en Grecia que estaba parado firmemente pero con cara de tener sueño. Nadie tenía ganas de hablar, o apreciar la vista, simplemente querían ir a dormir lo más rápido posible. Esa fue la gran razón del porque no se pusieron a debatir con quien dormiría cada uno, puesto que las habitaciones era para dos, con dos camas.

Así que para apresurar más las cosas simplemente eligieron a la persona que estaba más cerca, de esa manera, a América le toco ir con Inglaterra que se estaba durmiendo apoyado en él, a Japón con Grecia que estaban en las mismas, a Alemania con Italia que cargaba en su espalda, y a España con Romano que cargaba en brazos, lo cual provocó una amplia sonrisa en el español, América también sonrió ampliamente. Luego a Canadá le toco ir con Francia. Canadá cuando escuchó su nombre y el de Francia juntos no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Los 10 entraron, Francia los guió por el interior de la casa y encontraron a los empleados esperándolos al pié de una escalera de caracol en el centro de la sala, con su equipaje ahí. La mayoría camino pesadamente hacia ellos sin admirar el lugar, subieron con lentitud. Subieron al piso de arriba, hacia un amplio vestíbulo con 5 pasillos que dirigían en diferentes direcciones, dos hacia la parte frontal de la casa, y otros dos hacia los costados, y uno directo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Francia comenzó a acomodarlos estratégicamente en las habitaciones, llevándose a un par junto con un empleado para que los ayudase, dejándolos en una habitación, y luego volvía por otro par, hasta que al final solo quedó Canadá que iba a ser su acompañante.

"disculpa la tardanza Cana" –dijo regresando de haber acomodado a la última pareja, estaba cansado.

"N-no hay problema..."

"bueno...debo atender algunos asuntos con Sebastian antes de ir, Eric llévalo a mi habitación, por favor" –le pidió a Eric que había vuelto, este accedió y tomó la maleta de Francia y condujo a Canadá por el pasillo por donde también habían ido con América e Inglaterra. Entraron a una habitación amplia, con amplios ventanales con cortinas blancas que daban hacia la parte anterior de la casa, por lo oscuro no pudo ver nada. Canadá se quedo clavado en la puerta, algo avergonzado de entrar, era la habitación de Francia después de todo. Eric entró y dejó la maleta al pié de la cama.

"Ese es el baño –dijo señalando a una puerta en un rincón- cada habitación de huéspedes tiene su propio baño, puede acomodar sus cosas en ese mueble –señaló a una cómoda- aunque ahora debe estar cansado entonces que descanse" –le dijo con una sonrisa y salió. Canadá tragó saliva, y bostezó, ya comenzaba a darle sueño, así que abrió su maleta encima de la cama y buscó su pijama para irse a dormir de una vez. Pero cuando iba a cambiarse, le vino el repentino pensamiento de que Francia podía volver y entrar justo cuando estuviera quitándose la ropa, se puso rojo y rápidamente entró al baño, ahí pudo cambiarse con tranquilidad, y cuando salió Francia ya estaba ahí, Canadá se quedo tieso, no lo había escuchado entrar en ningún momento. Francia ya se había metido a la cama y estaba sentado apoyándose en el cabecero, tenía aire cansado.

"Francia-san..." –entonces Canadá se percató de algo, que debería haberse percatado desde que entró a la habitación, había solo UNA cama, lo cual significaba que tendrían que dormir JUNTOS. Francia lo miró y sonrió, le dio unas palmadas al espacio vació a su lado, invitándolo a entrar, pero Canadá continuó parado al lado de la cama sorprendido, entonces repentinamente Francia lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló, apagó la lámpara, para cuando Canadá se dio cuenta, ambos ya estaban dentro de la cama, cerca uno del otro, gracias a la oscuridad Francia no podía ver el fuerte rubor en el rostro de Canadá.

"Buenas noches..." –susurró Francia.

"B-buenas n-noches" –murmuró Canadá. Estaba tan nervioso que no concilió sueño en un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin los párpados le pesaron y se quedo profundamente dormido.

"...entonces buenas noches" –Henrietta salió de la habitación dejando a España con Romano aun en sus brazos. Con sumo cuidado depositó al durmiente italiano en la cama, le quitó el abrigo que tenía puesto, todo con delicadeza para no despertarlo, y lo arropó bien con la colcha. Se quedó unos instantes mirándolo.

"_Se ve lindo..." _–pensó al ver su expresión angelical. Había disfrutado el viaje, puesto que la mayoría del trayecto durante el bosque, que tal vez a los demás les pareció aburrida, la pasó de lo mejor abrazando a Romano, y el otro durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. No había pasado un momento así con él desde hace mucho tiempo, y se sentía muy feliz. No pudo evitar bostezar, así que dejó que Romano descansara tranquilo, se fue a mojar un poco la cara y luego se fue directamente a la cama, antes de apagar la lámpara se fijó una vez más en Romano que continuaba durmiendo profundamente. Apagó la luz y se dejó llevar por el sueño, ansioso de lo que harían ese día, puesto que ya era viernes.

Romano había dormido en completa paz; en los brazos de España, tuvo un sueño de lo más lindo, y ni se percibió cuando llegaron, o bajaron o el trayecto hasta su habitación, un sueño profundo y placentero, eso... hasta que España lo dejó en la cama y ya no estaba en sus brazos. La sensación de calidez y protección que había sentido en sus brazos se esfumó y dio paso a otros sentimientos nada agradables que atormentaban consecutivamente a Romano, desde hace ya mucho. España no se percató mientras dormían, pero Romano se revolvía en su cama y gimoteaba, obviamente tenía una pesadilla...

Romano estaba en medio de un bosque, rodeado de altos y algo siniestros árboles, le hacia frío, y no sabía en que lugar estaba. Miraba en todas las direcciones sin saber por donde podría ir, lo invadía un sentimiento de desesperación y miedo, por alguna razón debía escapar de ahí. A cualquier lugar lejos de esos frondosos y altos árboles que le inspiraban miedo. De pronto comenzaron a salir voces de los árboles, miles de voces confusas, distantes, intimidantes e incluso amenazadoras. Romano comenzó a desesperarse más, no sabía por donde ir, porque las voces se escuchaban por todas partes, todas llamándolo. Entonces vio a por un lado una franja de luz, y escuchó cierto sonido tranquilo y calmado, similar al de las olas. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ese lugar dejando atrás los árboles y esas voces, que le decían que vuelva y no vaya. Entonces salió de la penumbra del bosque a un lugar abierto y lleno de luz, que lo cegó. Dio unos pasos cubriéndose los ojos, y piso al vació...antes de darse cuenta estaba cayendo y el viento azotaba contra su rostro, antes de siquiera gritar sintió como se zambullía en agua fría y oscura, trato de nadar hacia la superficie pero una corriente lo atrapaba. Escuchó entonces una voz que lo llamaba de la superficie, una voz que lo hizo desesperarse más por salir del agua, pero solo se hundía más. La desesperación y la impotencia lo invadían por no poder llegar a la superficie, y también...pánico, miedo...horror...iba a morir...lejos de esa voz que continuaba gritando su nombre...

**[Cider Sky-'Northern Lights']**

"... ¡Romano!" –España se despertó de inmediato al escuchar a Romano chillar y revolverse tanto en la cama, por un momento pensó que lo estaban atacando, pero no había nadie. Rápidamente se acercó a la cama de Romano para despertarlo. Lo sacudió con algo de desesperación, llamándolo.

**Everytime I close my eyes I can touch the colors around me**

**Suddenly I realize everything I thought was impossible... is here**

**And my heart sings in a world so incredible**

**And everything burns much brighter**

Entonces Romano abrió los ojos con lentitud, tenía la vista nublosa y una capa de sudor cubría su rostro, jadeaba tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando la vista se le aclaró sus ojos volaron hacia España que lo estaba mirando parado al lado de la cama, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, y se sentía enfermo. Todo indicaba que España lo había despertado a la fuerza. Lo cual fue muy bueno, puesto que Romano se sintió más que aliviado al despertar y se sintió el doble de aliviado cuando vio a España a su lado, rápidamente estiró sus brazos abrazándose a España sin intención de separarse, aun no podía decir ni una palabra, solo quería sentirse lo más cerca de España.

**With you-u-u**

**With you**

**With you-u-u**

España se quedó bastante sorprendido por el repentino abrazo de Romano y lo correspondió de inmediato sentándose en la cama. Por como Romano se aferraba a él, España se dio cuenta rápidamente que Romano no tendría la menor intención de soltarlo o dejarlo ir, así que después de meditarlo unos minutos, sin moverse mucho estiró su brazo y tomó la colcha y la apartó. Con mucho cuidado se echó en la cama junto a Romano, aun abrazándolo con un brazo, y metió sus piernas dentro de la cama, tapó a ambos con la colcha y así pudo volver a abrazarlo completamente. Romano se percató de que ambos estaban metidos en la cama juntos, sintió algo de vergüenza, pero la idea de volver a tener esas pesadillas lo aterraba en esos momentos, así que prefirió quedarse en los brazos de España, abrazándolo casi con desesperación.

**I, I wanna fly-y into this beautiful life**

**I think it'd be nice with you**

**I wanna fly-y into this beautiful life**

**I think it'd be nice with… you**

**With you-u-u**

**With you**

**With you-u-u**

España acarició la espalda de Romano para calmarlo, y darle a entender que él estaba a su lado para protegerlo. Lo cual, calmó rápidamente a Romano, poco a poco el miedo se esfumó y Romano comenzó a tener sueño; pero tenía miedo de que en cuanto se durmiera España lo dejara de nuevo a merced de esa pesadilla. Pero España lo estrechó más, como dándole a entender que no lo dejaría, y Romano se quedo dormido después de unos instantes, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de España.

España suspiró aliviado de que Romano se haya tranquilizado y de que haya vuelto a dormir, intuyó que había sido una pesadilla muy pero muy mala, y por eso se había alterado de esa forma y aferrado a él de esa manera. Se quedó despierto un tiempo, preguntándose qué podría haber asustado tanto a Romano, preguntándose si estaba relacionado con la razón por la que Romano, según Veneciano, había estado algo raro y enfermizo últimamente. Se preguntó a si mismo si lograría ayudarlo para que no volviera a suceder, y que no pusiera en riesgo su salud.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño, sin dejar a abrazar a Romano...

**I think It'd be nice with…**

**With… you**

**With… you... **

A la mañana siguiente los primeros en despertar fueron los empleados, como todos habían llegado tarde, vieron conveniente dejarlos dormir, y recién a eso de las 10 de la mañana subieron a sus habitaciones para despertarlos cortésmente.

Francia se había despertado antes, pero _algo_ lo había mantenido echado en la cama. La angelical e inocente cara de Canadá durmiendo a su lado, fue la gran razón por la que Francia se que quedo en cama, mirándolo. Canadá dormía pacíficamente, sin dejar de lado que con una carita inocente y tierna, y Francis lo miraba encantado; como si viera un programa de televisión muy bueno. Algo muy similar sucedió con América e Inglaterra. América se había levantado con mucha energía y estaba apunto de saltar a despertar a Inglaterra, más para molestarlo, cuando se topó con la dulce y encantadora cara del inglés dormitando. Se quedo embobado mirándolo al lado de su cama, hasta que escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

"América-san, Inglaterra-san...el desayuno ya está listo" –avisó la voz de Louise.

"Ah...ya bajamos" –dijo América despertando del trance. Su voz logró despertar a Inglaterra, por lo que América se apartó rápidamente y se escondió en el baño. Inglaterra se levantó y miro la habitación, su vista de quedo en el equipaje la pié de la cama de al lado que se encontraba destendida. Reconoció la ropa tirada en el piso y se quedo tieso.

"_¿P-por qué la ropa de América esta...en...?...No me digan que..._" –no acabó porque el americano salió del baño secándose con la toalla su rostro.

"¡Yah! Inglaterra por fin despiertas" –dijo con tono burlón.

"Tu...que...como..." –Inglaterra estaba nervioso.

"¿What's going on with you?"

"E-estamos compartiendo habitación..." –dijo al fin con nerviosismo, esperando que el otro lo negara.

"Ah no te acuerdas...cuando llegamos acordamos al azar quien con quién, y como tu estabas apoyándote en mi porque te estabas durmiendo, nos pusieron en una habitación –explicó el americano como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- claro, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer... ¡Te estabas durmiendo a mi lado! Así que le hero decidió ayudar" –dijo soltando carcajadas. Inglaterra se crispó y trató de progresar la información, a demás de que estaba avergonzado, recordaba haberse estado apoyándose en el menor para no caer dormido.

"Y-ya veo..." –dijo algo indispuesto. América tomó eso como si a Inglaterra no le gustara que compartieran una simple habitación y se molesto un poco.

"El desayuno ya está...así que baja cuando estés listo" –dijo con severidad y salio rápidamente, dejando a un confundido Inglaterra.

"Alemania-san, Italia-san...el desayuno ya está listo" –dijo Sebastián a través de la puerta.

"Ah, gracias" –dijo Alemania, que comenzaba a despertarse. Pero cuando miró hacia donde se supone debía estar Italia, encontró la cama vacía y las colchas en el piso. Alemania se sentó rápidamente, en orden de buscar al italiano, pero sintió algo pesado a su lado...era él. Italia, como siempre se había colado en la cama de Alemania, pero esta vez, por ser la cama no muy ancha, estaba muy apegado a él. Alemania se alivió al verlo, pero en seguida se puso rojo al tenerlo tan cerca y se alteró. Saltó de la cama con rapidez, y el italiano se despertó al no sentir al alemán a su lado.

"¿Alemania?" –preguntó frotándose los ojos con pereza.

"A-ah...I-Italia...bueno días" –saludó tratado de calmarse.

"buenos días, Alemania" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"El desayuno ya está listo" –repitió dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara.

"¡si, tengo hambre ve~!" –exclamó saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a su maleta.

Por otra parte, cuando fueron a avisar a la habitación que compartían Japón y Grecia, estos dos salieron ya despiertos y bajaron junto a los empleados. Japón había despertado temprano, pero prefirió quedarse en la habitación, y le dio tiempo para organizar sus cosas, y recobrarse del viaje de la noche pasada. Grecia en cambio había estado durmiendo hasta que despertó y se encontró con Japón leyendo un manga; sentado al lado de la ventana.

"Grecia-san buenos días" –le saludo al verlo despertar.

"Japón...bueno...días" –le saludó, algo adormilado.

"¿Durmió bien?"

"Ah...si...bastante..." –dijo pensativo.

"Me alegra...seguramente de un momento a otro nos llamaran a desayunar, será mejor que se aliste" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo..." –entonces Grecia comenzó a alistarse lentamente, estuvo en el baño unos buenos minutos y luego se tardó bastante organizando su maleta, y luego cambiándose. Pero el tiempo le alcanzó, puesto que unos minutos antes de que tocaran la puerta ya estaba listo.

"Por cierto...Japón –dijo Grecia mientras bajaban al primer piso- ¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?"

"Ah...veamos...no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero tenía que ver con un anime (n/a: aww~ Otaku tenía que ser xD) ¿Y usted Grecia-san?"

"Tuve...un sueño...muy agradable –cuando Japón iba a decir algo agregó- con Japón" –Eric que iba con ellos, se sobresaltó pero supo disimular su sorpresa, pero Japón se puso rojo, y nervioso.

"A-ah...que...bien..." –apenas dijo, al pié de las escaleras escucharon a Henrietta bajando.

"Ya he llamado a España-san y Romano-san" –avisó.

"Romano...Romano...oye despierta...Romano" –España se había despertado en cuanto habían llamado a la puerta, pero Romano dormía placida y profundamente. España no se molestó por salir de la cama, la verdad es que estaba de lo más cómodo; ahí...echado junto a Romano, abrazándolo y él a el, era como un sueño... Pero también tenía hambre y era por seguro que el italiano también, así que comenzó a despertarlo, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Lo sacudió, con delicadeza al principio; y luego ya con más fuerza. Por más que lo llamaba por su nombre, este no reaccionaba. España finalmente decidió sacudirlo y grita su nombre, y finalmente este comenzó a abrir sus ojos ambarinos.

"Ah...qué...maldición" –se quejó mientras abría sus ojos, para encontrarse con la imagen más descabellada pero agradable que pudiera concebir. España a su lado, los dos metidos en la cama, muy cerca el uno del otro...

Romano necesito de unos segundos para poder manifestar su sorpresa:

"¡CHIGIIII! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?" –gritó alterándose, y retrocediendo nerviosamente, para luego caerse de la cama y darse un buen golpe.

"R-Romano... ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó el español asomándose para verlo.

"¡No, maldición!...Duele..." –dijo el otro sobándose el lugar del golpe.

"Bueno...al menos despertaste –dijo el otro con aire positivo- ya es de día y tenemos que bajar a desayunar fusososo~" –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba de la cama por el otro lado.

"¿Ya llegamos?...no recuerdo nada...solo..." –recordó que se había despertado y todo estaba oscuro y solo pudo ver a España a su lado, y que se le había abalanzado abrazándolo...sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas de solo recordarlo. Prefirió callarse para que el otro no le dijera algo acerca de cómo se había abrazado 'ridículamente' a él, por otra maldita pesadilla.

"Bueno en el auto te dormiste y no despertaste, ni cuando llegamos, tenías un sueño muy pesado eh..." –dijo mientras buscaba ropa en su maleta.

"Ah..._ ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando me abracé a el de esa forma?_" –pensó avergonzado; rogó internamente que España no dijera nada al respecto pero el otro solo dijo:

"Me mojaré un poco, tu también alístate Romano" –dijo entrando al baño con una toalla en el cuello. Romano suspiró aliviado y se acercó a su maleta para sacar un cambio de ropa; una vez lo encontró se cambió con algo de pesadez, había dormido mucho, y estaba algo adormilado, pero en sí había sido un alivio. Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y con tranquilidad. Cuando alzó su abrigo para dejarlo por ahí, algo cayó del bolsillo. Era una pequeña bolsita de papel, que contenía las pastillas que le habían comprado la noche anterior cuando se había indispuesto. Se sonrojó al recordar todo el rollo que había causado el estúpido comentario de su hermano. Guardó ambos paquetes en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, solo por sí las moscas, no es que vaya a ser realmente necesario... Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se dispuso a reclamarle que había tardado mucho, pero se quedo quieto al ver a un español salir, con la toalla alrededor del cuello y sin camisa... sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y la cabeza le daba vueltas... antes de que España pudiera decir algo si quería, el otro se entró la baño y se encerró.

"Maldición –murmuró Romano que estaba apoyado en el lavamanos, sacó una pastilla para los dolores de cabeza y se la tomó rápidamente con un poco de agua- al parecer...si serán necesarias...maldición" –repitió molesto, se mojó con rapidez para que se le pase le sueño y se detuvo frente a la puerta. ¿España ya estaría vestido? Se aventuró a ver y lo encontró sentado en su cama silbando, lleno de alegría.

"¡Ah, Romano!" –exclamó al verlo salir.

"¿qué tienes idiota?" –preguntó de mala gana, estaba molesto por el hecho de que el español había estado sin camisa.

"Ah...nada –dijo desilusionado al ver su mal humor- vamos"

Bajaron al piso de abajo, y se detuvieron a admirar la elegante decoración, escucharon voces y ruido, y fueron al lugar de donde venían, pasaron por una elegantísima sala de estar, con ventanales amplios que daban a la parte anterior de la casa, alcanzaron a ver los autos estacionados. Llegaron entonces al comedor, donde estaban casi todos, sentados en una amplia mesa, sobre ella sus platos, junto con otros aperitivos. A Romano se le hizo agua la boca al ver la deliciosa comida, Henrietta cuando los vio; los saludo con una reverencia y salió en dirección a la cocina, para traer su desayuno. España se sentó al lado de Italia, y Romano a su lado. Los demás le saludaron.

"¡Good morning!" –saludó enérgicamente América, mientras comía su tocino.

"Muy buenos días España-san, Romano-kun" –les saludo Japón tomando jugo de naranja.

"Buenos...días..." –dijo Grecia mientras tomaba su café.

"España-nii-chan, nii-chan Bon Journo" –les saludó Italia comiendo unos bollos.

"Buenos días" –dijo Alemania tomando su café también.

"Buenos días..." –balbuceó Romano hambriento.

"¡Buenos días a todos!" –exclamó alegre España.

"Durmió bien al parecer" –comentó Japón. Ambos, España y Romano se sonrojaron.

"Bueno...si..." –dijo lanzándole una mirada a Romano, que rehuyó con los ojos.

"Eh...ustedes dos... ¡no será que...!" –Japón casi echa su jugo al pasársele una idea por la cabeza. Ambos estuvieron por negarlo a exclamaciones, cuando apareció Henrietta con dos platos.

"Disculpen la molestia –dijo dejando un plato con un huevo frito y tocino frente a cada uno- pueden sacarse pan, tostadas, pasteles, frutas lo que gusten –dijo señalando a todo lo que había en la mesa, a Romano le sonó el estómago con más fuerza- les gustaría ¿Jugo de naranja, café o té?" –preguntó.

"Un jugo" –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"De acuerdo, enseguida se los traigo" –dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

"Gracias por todo" –dijo España cuando dejaron de mirarse. Japón los miraba con atención, cuando entró Canadá, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, y claramente algo avergonzado.

"Buenos días" –dijo con voz apagada. Como siempre, paso desapercibido, salvo por Japón, que había dejado de prestar suma atención a España y Romano.

"Buenos días, Canadá-san... ¿Se encuentra bien?" –preguntó.

"Ah...si...no es nada..." –dijo con voz débil. Entonces oyeron las voces de dos personas que se acercaban, pronto entraron Francia acompañado de Inglaterra.

"...no digas tonterías yo..." –decía Inglaterra y se detuvo al ver a todos.

"Buenos días a todos" –saludó Francia con una sonrisa. América les lanzó una mirada inquisidora. El resto les saludo como siempre.

"Bueno mon amour continuemos charlando –dijo Francia acercándose a un par de sillas libres, al lado de Canadá y Romano, a poca distancia se encontraba América que miraba a ambos dejando de lado su desayuno a medio terminar- vamos, vamos" –le apuró empujándolo por la cintura, América miró con sorpresa la escena y disgustado estrujó el pan que tenía en la mano, atrayendo la atención de Francis que lo miró con una sonrisilla.

"_¿Qué diablos se traen esos dos?_" –se preguntaba América con rabia.

Una vez todos acabaron de desayunar, se pusieron a charlar para ver qué harían su primer día de estadía ahí.

"Creo que el mejor en darnos sugerencias sería Francia-san" –decía Japón.

"Sí, le conoce el lugar" –concordó Alemania.

"Hmm...veamos...podríamos pasear un poco por el bosque, también si quieren podemos ir hasta el lago... –se aproximó a un ventanal comprobando el clima, si está soleado podríamos ir primero ahí"

"bueno vamos entonces" –dijo España.

"bien, primero sería mejor ir a preparar lo que fuera necesario..." –dijo Japón.

Dicho eso cada uno fue de vuelta a las habitaciones para sacar lo necesario, Inglaterra que ya había preparado por si acaso todo ya, se quedo abajo y salió al exterior de la casa para respirar aire fresco, estuvo paseándose por la casa que ya conocía, otras veces había venido para tratar asuntos del trabajo, puesto que el lugar era idóneo; era tranquilo y no habían muchas distracciones, como las había en la ciudad. Fue a parar a los preciosos jardines que había en la parte trasera de la casa, ahí crecían todo tipo de flores, y por supuesto una cantidad considerable de rosas, pero nada comparado con el jardín de rosas que el mismo Inglaterra tenía en su mansión.

Si inclinó para observa unos nomeolvides que florecían, cuando escuchó que alguien salía por la puerta trasera, un arbusto de rosas blancas no le dejaba ver quién era, así que se asomó y vio a América, rápidamente se escondió de nuevo, sintió que las mejillas se le encendían.

Estar con América lo ponía muy nervioso, en esos momentos todavía más, puesto que cuando habían llegado, Inglaterra se había estado apoyando en él por el sueño, y también estaban compartiendo habitación justamente porque él estaba pegado al menor a la hora de elegir las parejas. Se quedó contemplando los nomeolvides con aire perdido, esperando que el americano se alejara, pero paso todo lo contrario. Como si el americano tuviera un radar que le dijera la ubicación del inglés, caminó directamente hacia Inglaterra. Su mal humor se había esfumado, y ahora estaba emocionado por lo que harían ese día. Inglaterra lo miró entre molesto y avergonzado, en cambio el otro le miró con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

"¿Qué miras idiota?" –preguntó de mala gana.

"Ohh qué con tu mal humor...no vayas a arruinar la excursión con tu mal humor" –replicó América molesto.

"N-no estoy de mal humor" –repuso rápidamente Inglaterra, levantándose para ir hacia un gran rosal, cuyas rosas eran de un impactante rojo (las favoritas de Francia). El americano le siguió.

"Sure...estás de mal humor desde esta mañana"

"No es cierto...no me molestes" –replicó observando las rosas, entonces un pequeño pajarillo salió de entre el rosal, provocando que este se sacudiera ligeramente, haciendo que algunos pétalos cayeran sobre la cabeza de Inglaterra que observaba de cerca las flores para evitar mirar a América.

"jajajaja estás cubierto de hojas y pétalos" –América se rió, e Inglaterra retrocedió dándose la vuelta. Tenía un par de hojas y pétalos encima de los hombros, y en su cabello había unos cuantos pétalos, encima de su nariz tenía un pequeño pétalo, además de que tenía un ligero sonrojo. América lo miró algo absorto, Inglaterra se veía 'tierno' con esos pétalos y son ese ligero rubor. Al darse cuenta como América lo miraba rápidamente se quitó los pétalos de los hombros y el cabello, sin embargo el pequeño pétalo en su nariz se rehusaba a caer, e Inglaterra parecía no darse cuenta de este. América, automáticamente, se acercó y le quitó el pétalo con suma delicadeza. Inglaterra dejo de respirar, al darse cuenta de que América estaba muy cerca de su rostro, el rubor se encendió más

"Te...olvidaste de este" –murmuró América mostrándole el pétalo.

"Ah...g-gracias" –murmuró también el otro.

"¡Oigan, ya vamos a ir!" –avisó Francia desde la puerta trasera. Ambos se sobresaltaron y giraron, Inglaterra algo avergonzado caminó directo hacia los demás, América se quedo ahí con el corazón palpitándole a todo dar.

"Uh...estuvo cerca...maldito Francia" –masculló con un dejo de molestia.

"Ya estamos todos... ¡vamos!" –exclamó España emocionado.

"no hagas alboroto...idiota" –masculló Romano.

"¡Sube esos ánimos Romano –dijo España con una sonrisa- la vamos a pasar bien!"

Cuando los árboles ya comenzaban a reinar, en la parte trasera de la casa, había un sendero estrecho entre los árboles empedrado, según Francia iba directo hacia el lago. Todos bajaron en parejas por ese sendero. Los árboles les hacían sombra del sol que comenzaba a elevarse. Japón tomaba fotos, de los árboles y el paisaje que ofrecía ese sendero, a su lado iba Grecia que miraba con algo de sorpresa el verde que los rodeaba, los troncos de los árboles estaban cubiertos de musgo, y a su alrededor habían de todas las tonalidades de verdes.

Inglaterra caminaba junto a Francia delante del grupo, América que iba junto a su hermano, con el ceño algo fruncido mirando a Inglaterra y a Francia, Canadá solo se dedicó a apreciar el paisaje. Al ver que casi se resbala cuatro veces, Alemania dejó que Italia se agarrara de su brazo para evitar una caída o algo peor. Romano que iba con España detrás de ellos, miraba con algo de envidia como Italia iba agarrado del fornido brazo del alemán. A su lado el español también apreciaba la vista, de vez en cuando miraba a Romano que ni le devolvía la mirada. Inglaterra que iba con Francia a la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso; su encuentro cercano con América revoloteaba en su cabeza, y sentía un nudo en su estómago. Francia le lanzaba miradas curiosas y pícaras.

"¿En qué tanto piensas Inglaterra?" –preguntó al fin Francia cuando la curiosidad ya era muy grande.

"N-no es de tu incumbencia rana" –espetó el otro.

"Tiene que ver quizás...con...América" –dijo tanteando terreno. El inglés se sobresaltó de tal manera que se resbaló y se fue para atrás, entre él y América se interponían Japón y Grecia, pero aun así América se estiró dispuesto a agarrarlo, pero Francia fue más rápido, y lo tomó por la cintura y lo enderezó.

"G-gracias..." –murmuró Inglaterra con las mejillas encendidas.

"De nada..." –dijo el otro quitándole importancia. América que tenía el brazo extendido, gruñó y miró a otro lado.

"Hmmm..." –Japón no había dejado pasar el comportamiento del americano y se enfrasco en averiguar porqué lo había hecho, aunque creía ya saber el porqué; lo tenía en frente. Mientras Grecia no paraba de mirar al japonés, y ese como estaba tan concentrado no se percató de las miradas del griego.

Después de la caminata que duró por lo menos una media hora; llegaron al final del sendero, frente a ellos vieron un enorme lago. La vista era de admirar, el lago era enorme, y estaba rodeado por montañas cubiertas de árboles y algunos acantilados más allá. La orilla era algo rocosa, con piedras no muy grandes que separaban al agua del espeso pasto. Japón se puso a tomar muchas fotos, mientras el resto admiraba el paisaje.

"Es...lindo...y...apaciguador" –dijo Grecia.

"Es verdad" –decía Japón tomando fotos. Había un pequeño muelle en la orilla que se alzaba entre las rocas y se adentraba en el lago considerablemente. Italia se soltó de Alemania y corrió inmediatamente hacia él, Alemania se escandalizó.

"¡oye, Italia! No sabes si es seguro" –decía temeroso de que se cayera o algo.

"Tranquilo –dijo Francia con tono apaciguador- es seguro"

"¡Yahooo!" –gritaba Italia en el muelle al borde.

"Hermano tonto" –murmuró Romano.

"¡Ita-chan!" –España corría encontrarse con Italia, ante la estupefacta e irritada mirada de Romano.

"Vamos más allá" –señaló Japón queriendo tomar fotos de los acantilados que habían. Grecia lo siguió aun mirando por todos lados.

"Hmm... creo que podremos incluso almorzar aquí...Podemos sentarnos debajo de los árboles" –decía Francia.

"si...sería mejor para no volver a ir" –opinó Inglaterra que se había cansado un poco.

"entonces...creo que iré de vuelta a la casa" –dijo Francia dándose la vuelta hacia el sendero.

"Y-y si vas un poco más tarde...acabamos de llegar" –dijo Canadá con nerviosismo.

"tiene razón" –concordó Inglaterra.

"Mmm...así que no quieren que onii-san se vaya...bien los entiendo" –dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Canadá se sonrojó e Inglaterra frunció el ceño.

"bueno por mí, puedes irte si quieres, mejor" –dijo Inglaterra molesto. América que los había escuchado esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó al inglés; tomándolo del brazo.

"Hey Iggy vamos a explorar por las rocas" –dijo sonriente.

"o-oye...no me jales...a demás es peli... ¡oye!" –exclamaba el inglés.

Romano estaba que echaba chispas; se sentó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol mirando las estupideces que hacían el idiota de su hermano y el otro idiota de España. Bufó molesto, y miró a su alrededor. La vista era muy buena, no podía negarlo, a demás que le lugar era completamente tranquilo, no había mucha gente, ni ruido, el lugar estaba de cierta forma 'aislado'. Miró entonces detrás suyo, hacia el espeso bosque, cuando vio los frondosos árboles que se alzaban a su alrededor; recordó la pesadilla que había tenido. El estómago se le revolvió, le recorrieron escalofríos y se quedo tieso, recordó con claridad la sensación de frió y soledad, el miedo que le provocaban esos árboles, esas voces...

"Nii-chan..." –despertó del trance cuando Italia lo había sacudido ligeramente.

"V-Veneciano..." –susurró aun algo asustado.

"Nii-chan... ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido" –dijo Italia preocupado.

"E-estoy..." –pero no alcanzó porque España ya se había acercado también preocupado. Bastó mirarlo una sola vez para darse cuenta de que Romano estaba mal.

"Romano que tienes –España se sentó a su lado- ¡Estás congelado! –replicó al tocar su rostro, rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta no muy gruesa que tenía puesta y se la puso sobre los hombros, Romano se sonrojó ante ese gesto- hay que calentarte un poco" –lo ayudó a pararse y lo guió hacia el sol para que se calentase. Italia los dejó y Alemania se acercó a él preguntando por Romano, a lo que Italia dijo que estaba enfermo o algo.

Romano quería decir que no era cierto, que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su ayuda; pero recordar esa pesadilla tan viva a plena en pleno día hizo que se asustara, y las nauseas amenazaron. Sin embargo su mejor cura, estaba caminando con él en esos momentos. Las nauseas se esfumaron en compañía de España, y el miedo, se redujo ante la idea de que España estaba preocupado por él. Y en menos de unos minutos; ya estaba más tranquilo, pero aun tenía escalofríos y se aferro a la chaqueta de España con algo de recelo y un ligero rubor.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" –preguntó España aun preocupado.

"S-si...ya estoy bien...tonto" –murmuró algo avergonzado.

"que bien –dijo aliviado con una sonrisa, pero recordó que no era la primera vez que Romano se indisponía- Romano...ehh... ¿no deberías ir a un doctor pa...?"

"¡n-no es nada!" –replicó con nerviosismo el otro, acelerando el paso para alejarse del español.

"Romano..." –España lo siguió par asegurarse que no le iba pasar nada.

"Creo que mejor dejamos a nii-chan al cuidado de España-nii-chan" –dijo Italia.

"Si..." –Alemania miró también algo intrigad a Romano, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Italia se quitaba la ropa en un dos por tres y quedaba solo en calzoncillos- "o-oye...qué vas a..."

"¡Voy a nadar! –exclamó emocionado corriendo hacia el muelle- Alemania también ven" –lo invitó antes de saltar al agua. Alemania se escandalizó y fue tras el italiano exclamando cosas de que no sabía cual era la profundidad del lago o si le podría da un calambre. América que había cruzado al otro lado de las rocas con Inglaterra miraba la escena; divertido. A su lado estaba Inglaterra que caminaba por la grisácea arena, el agua les llevaba hasta los tobillos.

"mis pies están helados bloody hell –se quejó- por que vinimos aquí"

"Vamos Iggy te acostumbraras, adentrémonos un poco más" –dijo empujándolo para adentrarse un poco más en el agua. Se adentraron un poco más y comenzaron a sentir algunas piedras resbaladizas conforme se adentraban. Cuando el agua les llegaba hasta las rodillas; América vio algo que brillaba entre las rocas.

"¡encontré algo!" –dijo agachándose para ver que era.

"Eh... –Inglaterra se giró para ver qué era, pero piso una piedra especialmente resbalosa- ¡Uwaahh!" –América actuó rápidamente y lo sostuvo por la cintura como Francia lo había hecho, pero con más fuerza, Inglaterra se aferró a América para evitar caer al agua fría. Ambos se miraron, muy cerca uno del otro, Inglaterra se sonrojó al sentir el fuerte brazo de América en su cintura, y América sintió un cosquilleo al notar que Inglaterra se aferraba a él. Se quedaron mudos mirándose de cerca.

"Ou... –Francia y Canadá que se habían sentado en lo alto de una roca, miraban la escena- si serán... –murmuró Francia con todo burlón- ¡Qué hacen par de tórtolos!" –gritó. Los dos enseguida se separaron, Inglaterra estaba rojo, América comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

"Jajaja el hero evitó que Inglaterra cayera al agua"

"f-fue por tu culpa idiota" –le replicó avergonzado el inglés. Ambos comenzaron a discutir, olvidando por completo que hace poco habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

"típico de ellos" –murmuró Francia decepcionado, quería ver algo de 'pasión'.

"Si, siempre discutiendo por tonterías" –concordó Canadá suspirando.

"bueno, supongo que así expresan su amour" –dijo Francia con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí..." –dijo Canadá.

"y como has estado Cana...hace mucho que no hablábamos así...solo los dos..." –dijo Francia mirando al canadiense.

"Ehhh...bueno...nada en particular...todo...normal" –murmuró algo nervioso.

"Hmmm...deberías divertirte más" –dijo el francés.

"L-lo hago..." –dijo rápidamente el menor, no quería que Francia pensara algo raro de él.

"¿Así?... –preguntó suspicaz-...te he echado de menos últimamente" –dijo Francis mirándolo fijamente.

"Eh... ¿EH?" –Candá lo miró sin poder creérselo.

"Claro que sí, he extrañado a mi Cana –dijo abrazándolo- hace mucho que no pasas por mi casa...bueno aunque yo tampoco he tenido tempo" –dijo algo molesto.

"Ah...si...cierto" –balbuceó Canadá, nervioso de que Francia lo estuviera abrazando. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente-"yo igual..."

"¡oye Francia, más te vale no estarle haciendo nada a mi hermano!" –gritó América cuando vio a ambos.

"¡si, no le hagas nada rana!" –replicó Inglaterra también.

"¡no le hago nada! –replicó molesto Francia y sonrió al ver una forma de vengarse- ¡Ustedes son los que estaba abrazandose y esas cosas...vayan a un rincón por ahí en el bosque!" –dijo en tono burlón. Ambos se pusieron como tomates, América furioso corrió hacia Francia.

"Uh-oh...F-Francia-san corre!" –le advirtió Canadá al ver lo enojado que estaba su hermano,

"¡Ahhh!" –Francis saltó de la roca y corrió a esconderse.

"¡Ya verás!" –gritaba América. Canadá suspiró...habían arruinado su momento con Francia, miró a Inglaterra que seguía inmóvil rojo como un tomate.

El resto del tiempo, América se la pasó persiguiendo a Francia que se escondía entre las rocas o entre los árboles, tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarlo de no ser por Canadá que lo saboteaba preocupado por el francés. Inglaterra, cuando se le paso el shok, comenzó a soltar improperios contra el francés. Hasta que finalmente se cansaron y dejaron la persecución para dejarse caer en el pasto, exhaustos.

Romano ya estaba mejor, pero España no lo dejaba puesto que temía que sufriera otro 'ataque'. Romano por su parte se sentía nervioso de que España estuviera a su lado, pero se sentía contento de que le prestara atención a él y no a su hermano. Que seguía nadando contento en el lago, Alemania lo veía desde el muelle, atento a que pasara algo. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor par ver que hacia el resto. Suspiró aliviado de que la persecución haya acabado, vio a España y Romano paseando entre cerca de los árboles, a Canadá al lado del exhausto Francia e Inglaterra al lado de América. Japón y Grecia estaban sentados al borde del muelle no muy lejos de Alemania, en silencio, de vez en cuando sus pies rozaban ligeramente con el agua.

"Esos dos –murmuró- al parecer la pasan bien con solo sentarse y no hablar" –volvió a clavar los ojos en Italia que parecía no cansarse.

El japonés y el griego miraban el paisaje en silencio y en calma, parecieron no oír los gritos e insultos de la persecución, ni las exclamaciones de alegría de Italia.

"Es...realmente...un...lugar...tranquilo" –dijo Grecia irrumpiendo el silencio.

"Aah...si...bastante calmado..." –concordó Japón. Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Después de toros minutos Grecia volvió a hablar.

"oye...Japón..."

"hai, sucede algo" –preguntó mirando a Grecia.

"Me preguntaba...si te...gustaba alguien en particular" –Japón se sorprendió por lo repentino de la pregunta, y porqué Grecia había hablado rápidamente al final de la oración. Con su experiencia en manga y anime, sabía por donde iba la cosa cuando alguien preguntaba algo sí tan de repente...pero no podía ser... ¡A demás eso era la realidad!...

"E-etto... bueno –se puso algo rojo- la verdad es que...si..." –admitió mirando hacia el lago como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo.

"Ya veo...que...bien" –dijo volviendo a hablar con pesadez y lentitud.

"Aah..y a Grecia-san... ¿Le gusta alguien?" –preguntó nervioso, entonces se petrifico al darse cuenta de que había preguntado algo así.

"Si, me gusta alguien" –dijo Grecia con suma soltura y tranquilidad, cosa que puso nervioso al japonés.

"Aah...qu..."

"¡Oye, Grecia! –gritó Francia- vamos a por el almuerzo... ¿nos acompañas?"

"Esta...bien... –dijo levantándose- necesito...meditar –el japonés lo miró algo confundido- nos vemos...Japón" –dijo alejándose.

"Hasta pronto..." –Japón no pudo decir nada más, aun estaba algo consternado.

"¡Oye, tu también Alemania!"

"Eh...bueno...está bien" –tenía algo se miedo de dejar a Italia.

"No se preocupe, yo vigilaré e Italia-kun...vaya tranquilo Alemania-san" dijo Japón por inercia.

"Ah...gracias...te lo encargo"

Alemania, Grecia, América y Francis volvieron a la casa para ir por el almuerzo dejando al resto en el lugar.

Ni España, ni Romano se percataron de que se habían ido los otros, hasta que España se fijo que faltaban algunos.

"Eh...donde están los demás" –preguntó en voz alta mirando a su alrededor.

"Ah... –Romano también se dio cuenta, miró a su alrededor, el que estaba más cerca de ellos era Canadá- oye Canadá ¿Dónde están el macho patatas y el resto?" –preguntó.

"Ah, fueron a traer el almuerzo" –dijo con voz apagada.

"Debí ayudarlos" –exclamó España golpeándose la cabeza.

"Eres un imbécil" –murmuró Romano.

"Es que estando contigo Romano me olvido de todo lo demás" –dijo el español riendo. El italiano se quedo estupefacto al escuchar aquello, miró al español con sorpresa y de nuevo sintió que se mareaba ligeramente. España advirtió el cambio y lo sostuvo con firmeza.

"en serio Romano...me preocupas...no sería mejor ir a un doctor"

"Ya te dije que no es nada maldita sea..." –pero necesito sentarse para estabilizarse, España se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda para calmarlo.

"Me preocupas Romano..." –repitió el español mirando al italiano.

"todo es tu maldita culpa" –balbuceó Romano.

"¡¿Qué? Ahora que hice" –replicó España.

"No...Bueno..." –Romano se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al decir eso.

"dime...qué hice" –preguntó España acercándose.

"No, no es nada...ya te lo dije maldición" –dijo evitando todo contacto visual.

"no es verdad...dímelo, por favor" –pidió más preocupado.

"¡Q-que no es nada!" –replicó Romano.

"Pero acabas de decir..."

"solo lo dije por molestar..." –mintió Romano.

"¿en serio?" –preguntó acercándose más, Romano dejó de respirar cuando se percató de que tenía a España a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos verdes, que delataban preocupación. Romano se puso rojo como un tomate y trato de rehuirle la mirada.

"S-si..." –apenas balbuceó, España lo miró una última vez y se alejó, para sonreírle ligeramente.

"si tú lo dices...pero...sigo pensando que deberíamos ir a un doctor" –dijo mirando hacia el lago.

"no será necesario" –dijo Romano recuperando la respiración, aun algo anonadado por el 'acercamiento' que había tenido con España. Entonces España sin aviso alguno se deslomó hacia Romano, cayendo de manera que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el regazo del italiano, que se puso nervioso y rojo.

"Creo que tomaré una siesta" –dijo el español con toda tranquilidad.

"¡Q-qué diablos te crees para tomar una siesta ahora y...así!" –dijo sonrojado.

"Oh vamos Romano solo déjame tomar una siesta" –le pidió con una carita a la que Romano no pudo negarse.

"E-esta bien –dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas- ¡P-pero no te acostumbres!" –replico rápidamente.

"Gracias, gracias..." –dijo España sonriéndole y luego cerró sus ojo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Romano lo miró aun algo avergonzado, y al cabo de unos instantes, España se durmió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Romano miró nervioso si alguien los había visto, por cada quién estaba en lo suyo, así que volvió a mirar al durmiente español.

Sintió una muy agradable sensación, estaba sentado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en un lugar calmado, lejos de la ruidosa ciudad, con España echado a su lado y con su cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su regazo...incluso la 'amenaza' del bosque, que estaba detrás de él, no parecía turbar su tranquilidad...

Sonrió ligeramente mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño del español y una suave brisa soplaba...

_Nunca había sentido algo así..._

_...te fui queriendo mucho más..._

Continuará...

**Notas de la autora:**

**Acabe~ Aquí reportándose Ray! xD**

**Lo siento por la tardanza u.u  
><strong>

**Antes que nada, el número de capítulos va a aumentar, eso porque se supone que debían pasa más cosas en este capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya iba por la pagina 10 y si realmente quería poner todo eso, iba a ser muuuuuuuuy largo... así que decidí cortarlo...la verdad a la hora de calcular el número de capítulos soy muy mala u_u**

**Onee-chan, ya se que te dije que debían pasar algunas...cosillas en este cap pero como dije iba a ser demasiado largo y preferí cortarlo ahí. Tal vez está algo aburrido, pero les aseguro que con el siguiente estará con más 'acción' òwo lo prometo o dejo de comer tomates un mes oDo**

**Bueno, bueno...espero que les haya gustado, ya acentué más las cosas entre las parejitas, todas tuvieron un momentito xD habrán más acercamientos pronto òwo  
><strong>

**Con la promesa de que el próximo capítulo será más emocionante (o me veré privada de uno de mis alimentos favoritos) me despido...**

**Ciaoo!**

**Viva el tomate! (?)**

**Ray H. Kikland**


End file.
